Nothing is Impossible
by alexalove810
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon. Problem is, they had sex before so Bella became pregnant. In addition, Bella ran away from home and Edward can't find her.What will happen when they meet again? set seven years after New Moon.  CIA quadruplets  AU/lemons
1. Chapter 1

Nothing Is Impossible

Edward P.O.V.

The bright moon was shining as I stared into the open night sky. Every day I pray to the stars that somehow my love would come back to me. Seven years have past since I had last seen her, her shining brown hair, her beautiful smile, and her chocolate colored eyes.

_She doesn't love you anymore Edward, you left her broken and scarred, it is all of your fault_, I thought angrily to myself.

I sighed and prayed once more before I closed the window and made my way downstairs. Like almost every night, the lower story was abandoned. I plopped myself on the leather couch and turned on the television. This house was almost an exact replica of the white house back in Forks. The only different thing about the house was its exterior, creamy beige instead of the pure white.

I had looked for Bella two weeks after I left her. It was the worst two weeks of my life and I couldn't bear with it anymore. My plan was to just watch her sleep so she doesn't notice me and let her live on with her life without knowing I was there. But when I went back to Charlie's house, Bella was nowhere to be found. The quiet sound the TV produced helped me relax a little, which wasn't a big change at all. I turned the TV off and went to review my background again, if I somehow forget it, which is almost impossible, I was going to be in big trouble. I sighed for the second time in fifteen minutes and made my way upstairs. I wouldn't experience all this pain if I just let go…..

XXX

"Edward!"My annoying pixie sister, Alice, called.

"Coming," I said, knowing that she would definitely hear.

I reviewed all of the things I needed to remember:

Name- Edward Cullen

Age- 17

Birthday- March 24

Background story- My real parents, Elizabeth and Edward Masen died in a car crash when I was 7 and Carlisle and Esme adopted me.

_Okay Edward, _Alice thought, _Emmet and Rosalie are going to ride her BMW so Jazz and I will ride with you. _

"Okay," I muttered back, running down the stairs.

XXX

Bella P.O.V.

"Masen, sweetheart, get up," I said shaking my son.

His peaceful face looked so serene that I just wanted to let him do whatever he wanted.

"Masen," I warned.

I saw my son's mouth twitch upward for a nanosecond and I knew he was awake, just teasing me. Well, I would get him back at it.

"Masen Anthony Cullen Swan!" I yell as harshly as I could into his ear.

"Mom," he groans as he sits up and rubs his ear.

"You okay baby?" I ask him, sorry for hurting him.

"Yeah," he said, trying to put on a brave face. .

"Momma!" two sing-song voices chorused from across the hall

"Go get dressed," I tell Masen as I make my way to my daughters' room.

"Momma?" Renesmee called as I walked into the room.

She was on her bed reading as my other daughter, Bess, was sitting on the chair in front of the vanity counter, applying makeup.

"Have a good sleepover?" I asked them.

"Yep," Bess answered, flipping her brown hair over her shoulders.

The girls didn't exactly have a sleepover, after all, they were one room away from each other, but they liked to call it a sleepover when they sleep in each other's rooms. I watched as Bess started to straighten her chocolate brown hair and Renesmee started to curl her bronze colored hair. They were so different, but somehow so much alike too.

"Momma, does my mascara looked smudged?" Bess asked me, pointing to her abnormally long lashes.

I shook my head as she smiled and started applying lip gloss. Sometimes I think that there is just a tad bit too much of Alice in her.

"Hey mom," my other son greeted me as he walked into Renesmee's room.

"Are you dressed Anthony?" I asked, turning to face toward him.

He nodded and I smiled as I saw him wearing a green polo that bought his eyes out and brown shorts that really complimented his bronze colored hair. Sometimes he looked so much like his dad and it almost broke my heart to see the similarities. He walked over to hug me for no more than a second and disappeared.

"Let's go downstairs mom," Bess suggested as she took a black Gucci purse from her closet and threw Renesmee a pink Prada pocketbook.

"Sure," I agreed as soon as Renesmee announced she was ready.

I walked down the stairs behind my daughters wondering how they became so gorgeous.

XXX

"Status Report," the flat computerized voice said.

I sighed before breathing harshly several times and sweetly saying "Nothing unusual so far, sir."

The video monitor before me blinked to life as the computer took in all the information I have just said.

"Are you so sure about that Agent Swan?" Mr. Cobra, my 'boss' asked me.

"Yes, sir," I answered, swallowing nervously.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he barked, looking at me straight in the eye through the monitor.

"Yes?" I whimpered, sliding slightly down my leather chair.

"Status Report. Now." He ordered.

"5 strange teenagers, pale face, cold skin, never eats," I babbled.

"Good, now investigate more, Agent Cobra out."

XXX

"MOMMA!" Renesmee screamed as I rushed down the stairs.

"I'm here, Mr. Cobra just wanted to have a little chat," I quickly explained, looking hurriedly for my car keys.

"Way ahead of you," Bess smiled, throwing me the leather bound keys.

"Thanks," I muttered, before flying (literally) to my neon green Ferrari.

"Mom, we'll just ride in my Rolls Royce, K?" Masen asked, jumping into his million dollar car.

"Drive safely," I answered without granting him another glance.

I didn't need to find out more about Edward and the gang. I already knew way too much about them.


	2. Unexpected confrontation

Edward P.O.V.

"Agent Cullen!"

"Sir?" I asked with an uninterested tone.

"Status?"

"I'm very well, how are you this fine evening?" I answered, my tone flat and completely serious, or faux serious for that matter.

"Agent Cullen!"

"Yes sir?"

"Status!"

"Um, well, we got here safely?" I pretended to stutter just to make my boss mad.

"Okay, so let's see. The CIA has sent an agent there. Keep an eye on her. She is at a pretty high level, but you guys won't fail me, would you?"

"No sir," I answered with a panicked expression pasted on my face.

"Good," he answered, before disappearing completely from my view.

XXX

"The terrorists attack once again, but not a trace was found. Can the government catch the culprit and put a stop in this new threat? Stay tuned to find out." The TV reporter said with a pained expression.

I shut off the TV, no need for any more descriptions of what I just did. I haven't signed up for this, I was supposed to be saving lives.

XXX

I was surprised to see Alice and the others sitting in the shiny silver Volvo when I walked out of the door. Alice grinned at me when I finally arrived at the 'luxury' car.

"How was 'the talk'?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"They sent an agent," I answered, not bothering to return her smile.

"Who?" Rosalie asked, interrupting our conversation.

"The CIA," I muttered, jumping into the car.

"No, who is the CIA agent?" Rose elaborated with a roll of her precious golden eyes.

"He didn't say," I shrugged, turning on the ignition.

"Whatever," Alice sang with a tight-lipped smile, "we'll take that human down."

"I dunno," I answered, looking at the road, not that I needed to.

"What?" Alice asked, in a voice reminding me of a mother scolding a helpless child.

"What if the agent isn't human? He said that she, as in a female, is a high-ranked CIA operative.

"True," Alice sighed, "but chances are slim. Plus, I can't look into our future. It is quite blurry, maybe a small interference? That just proves my theory, I would probably be able to see our future clearly if the operative was a vampire, but I can't."

"Humans aren't supposed to be able to blur our future, remember?" I disagreed furiously, "A vampire must be doing it, or another supernatural creature."

"Hmmm," Alice thought, pursing her lips, "Maybe you are right, we'll just have to see."

She smiled mischievously and jumped out of the car. I looked at my surroundings and shook my head; I should try to pay more attention to my outside environment.

The excited bustling of high school teenagers chatting about the long summer apart was only background noise as I scanned the parking lot.

_Where is she?_ I wondered, making use of my microscopic vision.

Suddenly, a neon green Ferrari followed closely by a silver Rolls Royce turned into the parking lot. I was almost positive that in one of the cars was the CIA agent. That is, until I saw who owned the green sports car.

XXX

Her silky mahogany hair flowed down her perfect back which was clad in a silver blouse. Her long legs were covered slightly by a pair of short denim shorts. Her ivory neck was wrapped in a black and white checkered scarf. Her beautiful feet sat on top of gladiator sandals. Her eyes changed to an irresistible amber color. _Isabella Swan_.

My reaction was slow, even for a human. My reaction was unexpected, something Alice could not predict. My reaction was jumping into the shiny silver Volvo and speeding away, away from Bella, away from my family, _away from my troubles._

There was a pursuer behind me, I was sure. Looking at the rearview mirror, I noticed that there were not one, but TWO pursuers. The neon green Ferrari looked a little less bright and a lot scarier. The silver Rolls Voice was a vicious monster, its speed faster than the Volvo.

I turned sharply down a dirt path, something that only a expert, or a vampire, can survive in. Obviously, my chasers were also vampires, I wasn't exactly blind. I tried to increase the speed of the Volvo, but it wouldn't budge. The only pro of the dirt road was the fact that it only had one lane. There was no way that they can catch me unless they chose to forsaken their cars which was highly unlikely considering they had cars worth more then ours. But my pursuers weren't giving up. And instead of abandoning the cars altogether, the sent out two vampires, one from each car.

Without a thought, I jumped out the Volvo window, quickly pushing the car to the side and ran as fast as I could.

**A/N : **

**Hola peeps! (No I am not Mexican, though I am American) Sorry I could not update sooner, I had midterms this week. Yeah I know what your thinking: Excuses, excuses, but nobody has THAT much time on their plate, don't you agree? I'll try to write another chapter either today or tomorrow, but no promises. Anyways, how was Martin Luther King Jr. Day? Anybody go skiing or snowboarding? REVIEW PLEASE! If I get up to 20 reviews by next week I will start updating every couple of days, I promise. (No, not 20 reviews from the same person, although that you could put 10. JK. Any numbers of reviews are accepted) I have some recommendations for you:**

** Edward Wallbanger: It is REALLY good, and I bet most of you have read it. Total lemony goodness**

** Code Name: Nanny: Again, super good. Who wouldn't want to read about a 'undercover' nanny who falls for her boss? Lemon near the end**

** Bella Swan: Kidnapper: If I knew kidnapping came with so many rewards, I might try it myself…..**


	3. The talk

A/N: **Hi ;) I got an ipad! Anybody jealous? So… how did you like my recommendations? Aren't they awesome? If you didn't try all of them, please do so…. Here's chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight series so don't go around telling people "I know Stephanie Meyer" (sorry I didn't post the disclaimer in the first two chapters)**

Bella P.O.V.

I was barely able to get out of my Ferrari when the silver Volvo flew past me. Sure enough, the owner was the famous Edward Masen Anthony Cullen. I quickly told the kids to get back in the cars and go after him. I made sure to have Bess in the Ferrari and Anthony in the Rolls voice. **(A/N: Sorry not to tell you this sooner, but Renesmee can project her thoughts, Bess has a mental/physical shield and is a Lubricant, or an extremely rare vampire that can copy and learn anybody else's power and keep them forever. I'll explain more in the A/N near the bottom. Anthony can teleport anywhere and has the gift of telepathy and last but certainly not least, Masen can copy another person's power and send them to different people, but cannot keep them forever unless he doesn't want to copy some other person's power. Bella, of course, is a mental shield: WOW! Yeah, I know, not that surprising.)**

As soon as Bess, Renesmee, and I were safely in the Ferrari, I put the sports car in its highest possible speed and chased Edward. As soon as I got near him and noticed he wasn't slowing down, probably speeding up, I realized that he might be the thing I was sent to stop.

_But,_ I thought to myself, _How can I stop something that I still love?_

_Stop Bella_, I scolded myself, _How can you put millions of lives at risk just for yourself, you could be so selfish sometimes._

I shook my head, forgetting that Bess was able to read my thoughts. She gave me a tight smile and whispered, "Who is he?"

Renesmee turned to look at us and stared at me with a questioning glance. I hesitated while debating with myself whether or not to tell them the truth. I settled with the third option. Yes, I know, there was no third option.

"I'll tell you later, with Masen and Anthony, okay?" I proposed to them

They nodded their adorable heads and stared at the silver car in front of us.

XXX

"Okay, here's the plan," I whispered low enough that vampire ears had to strain to hear.

"Renesmee, you and Masen are the fastest runners. You will chase him when I tell you to. Bess, you will bring his car back to the headquarters. Anthony and I can drive after Edward to see where he is going," I instructed.

I could see Bess, hard in concentration, trying to send everything I had just said to them to Anthony. I blocked both of them with my mental shield to make sure that Edward can't listen in to their conversation. The only way we can catch him is if we take him by surprise.

Just when we hit the middle of the dirt path, I shouted to Renesmee and Masen, "Go!"

I watched them take off, pursuing Edward and laughed at his shocked face. He scrambled out of the car, pushed it to the side and blasted off like a rocket.

"Pay back time," I whispered to myself.

Apparently though, I wasn't the only one who heard it.

"Mom, who is he?" Bess asked me, her voice a mere whisper.

"The truth?" I asked.

She nodded and looked at me. I gave her a forced smile and leaned back. I decided that I would tell Bess first. She was the strongest of her siblings.

"He's…" I started,"He's your father, Bess."

"My biological father?" she asked.

I nodded, dry sobbing.

"He left me; he said he didn't want me anymore, that he didn't love me." I whispered helplessly.

"Shhhh, mom, it's okay," Bess tried to comfort me.

"He didn't just leave me, though, he left you too," I sobbed endlessly.

"I know," Bess said quietly.

"He would've stayed if he known about you," I admitted to her.

"It's not your fault," Bess tried to convince me, "It's his."

"He said he loved me, and then he left me," I ranted.

"He still loves you," Bess murmured, "I've heard his thoughts. He still loves you mom. His thoughts are only pure."

"His thoughts can't be 'only pure' Bess," I sighed, "He works for the enemy terrorist organization."

"What?" she whispered, letting go of me.

"He's the one we're trying to capture. That is why Renesmee and Masen are chasing him right now," I laughed humorlessly.

"He can't be," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Bess," I cried.

"This must be a sick joke," Bess muttered, "A superhero mom and a supervillian dad, doesn't that only exist in fiction novels?"

"Bess, as far as humans believe, vampires and werewolves only exist in fiction novels," I said.

"I am half human," she grumbled.

"Exactly why you have that doubt," I laughed.

"There must be a good reason he became the enemy though," Bess argued, her adorable pout disappearing.

"I agree, you father is not a bad man," I chimed, kissing her forehead and ruffling her hair.

She smiled and whispered, "Thanks mom, but I'm not going to give his car to the CIA. He doesn't deserve it. Let us stay here longer. I want to get to know my dad longer. I hope you respect my decision and let us talk to him if Renesmee and Masen catches him."

"Sure," I agreed, giving her a genuine smile.

"Mom, is it true?" Anthony asked, running over to the Ferrari.

I nodded and kissed his forehead too.

"I'm going after them," he muttered and took off.

"Idiot," I sighed and smiled.

** A/N:**

**So, how did you like it? Remember to review! 20 reviews=updates every few days although I blessed you and updated two times today! For everybody that has read my story so far: Thanks luv u all! K, so here I was thinking that I should start writing a story about Bella and Edward's life after Breaking Dawn…. with children and everything. So here's the long summary:**

** Bella and Edward are more than happy with just Renesmee, but would some twist of fate give them more children? And what happens to the Volturi? Would Renesmee and Jacob live a happy life together? Complete with a Cullen family vacation! **

** Yup, I said CHILDREN as in more than one. I was wondering if I should do twins, triplets, or quadruplets? Maybe keep some of the names? Also, I'm coming up with my own 'legend' so Bella's going to be pregnant twice in my book. The second time though, she only has one child.**

** Okay for the twins thing, tell me whether you think twins, triplets, or quadruplets are more appropriate. Also, names, duh duh duh….. Here are my thoughts:**

**Bess**

** Masen**

** Anthony**

** Edward Jr.**

** Edward Jacob**

** Vanessa**

** Rosabelle**

** Rosalice**

** Carlie**

** Bella Fanta**

** Isabella**

** Next chapter I'll list some vampire super powers! *squeals***

** Recommendations:**

** Morning: Continuation of Breaking Dawn, very romantic**

** Publicity Romance: What starts as a fake fling ends in the real deal**

** Renesmee's childhood story: Another *sigh* continuation of Breaking Dawn but really really really good. PLEASE try it. *On her knees begging* PLEASE!**

** Bye my peepers…..**


End file.
